Happy Birthday
by OhMyBart
Summary: It's Indira's 20th birthday and Jason can't wait to celebrate lemon!


**The characters i used from Newsiesgirllaces "Games" and "Where am? Donde estoy?" Tell me what you think. **

**~Bart**

I was surprised how long I had been going to Jason to play chess. It was my twentieth birthday. I had already visited Dick and he took my out to lunch for my birthday. I liked Dick, he was a cool guy, but after visiting for a while I noticed something. As I was getting older, they were aging a lot slower then I was. I just figured tat time moved differently in my world compared to theirs. Dick was still in his thirties, and Jason was still in his twenties.

Anyway, It was a little later at night when I visited Jason. He actually asked that I did so. He was crazy, so I wasn't going to debate with that.

I entered the apartment he was staying at. It was actually pretty decent. It had a bed room, and a kitchen, and a bathroom with actual pluming unlike some of his previous dwellings.

I looked around, but I couldn't find him.

"Jason? Hey Jason, where are you?"

"Happy Birth day." I heard a voice come from behind me, and next thing I knew Jason had me pinned to the wall.

I was scared. I didn't know why though. I could fight, and I knew that I could take him, but I felt as if my entire body shut down. I couldn't look at him, so I closed my eyes in fear.

I could feel calloused fingers trace up the side of my neck and I winced at the touch. He still had me against the wall and I wanted to run. To get as far away as I could.

"Open those beautiful eyes for me." I heard a voice whisper in my ear, sending Goosebumps throughout my body.

"N… n…" I stuttered, finding it hard to have the breath to speak.

"Are you trying to say no?" he questioned, but I remained to keep my eyes closed. I couldn't answer verbally, I just nodded my head.

I could feel his lips starting to kiss up my neck, making my eyes snap open in shock and surprise.

"J-Jason. Please..." I tried to plead, but he cut me off.

"Please what? C'mon Indi, it's your twentieth birthday. Can't I give you a nice present?" he questioned.

"I… I don't want anything. Jason, I'm not ready. I don't want to do this. I don't." I felt Jason's lips press against mine hungrily, and tears started to streak my face.

He stopped kissing me, and pulled away and looked at me, concerned.

"Indira, calm down." I didn't. I continued to sob as Jason held me in his arms. "I love you Indira. I do. I don't want to force you into doing this, but don't tell me that you aren't ready, because you are." he threaded his fingers threw my hair and kissed my forehead. "I know you are. The only reason why you're so scared is because of what happened when you were young. I know you were almost raped, but you should know that if you feel okay and you _want _to do this, then it _is_ okay." he then hugged me tightly. I looked him in the eye, then came close to his mouth, and kissed him.

Kissing him and actually wanting to be kissed was amazing. He had his fingers threaded through my hair, and his other hand was placed on the small of my back. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned as he explored it. It felt so… good. I kept pushing him away in fear but it felt amazing to finally trust him and let go.

Jason seemed to get more hungry and started kissing harder and then he nibbled gently on my bottom lip making me moan. I had no idea why it felt so good. It just did. While kissing me, Jason lifted me up and carried me to his bedroom, and he laid me on the bed, then finally released my lips.

"T-that was amazing." I whispered with a small smile.

"You thought that was amazing?" he questioned with a smirk as I felt my shirt get raised over my head, revealing my plain bra. "Then you'll love this." I felt his hands tracing down my body, making me shiver at his touch. He then reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. With one quick tug he had my bra off my body, and he gazed down at my exposed flesh hungrily. I got scared again, and curled up, coving my naked parts.

Instead of threatening me or shoving my arms away from covering myself, Jason sat next to me and ran his hands up and down my back while lovingly kissing my neck. I slowly began to relax again, and Jason kissed my lips again with force. I didn't know why, but it felt so good! Jason's hands tailed down to my bare chest, where his thumbs rubbed my nipples. I broke away from the kiss and yelped in surprise. I never had that strange feeling before. That was really sensitive skin.

Jason smirked at the look on my face, and smiled,

"You don't know what to think do you? About me doing this." He then started to rub his thumbs over nipples a bit harder and I arched my back in surprising pleasure. I was completely clueless why my body was acting like this.

"Like this?" Jason inquired and I could only moan a response. "It gets even better." Jason whispered as he bent down, then started to suck on my right breast.

"Ohhh!" I moaned as I arched my back again. His tongue swirled around in circles and he lightly bit down making me moan again. He then did the same treatment to my other breast.

Once he released his mouth from my mounds, he started to kiss down my torso. I was breathing heavily and the spot in between my legs felt moist. That confused me. It almost felt like when I had my period, but I knew it wasn't and I definitely wasn't peeing myself.

Jason slowly undid the buttons on my jeans, and yanked them off quickly. I could see a bulge on the top of his pants and it seemed to make me wetter.

"Jason, what's happening?" I questioned nervously. He brought his head right up next to my ear.

"What do you mean?" he inquired in a whisper, his hot breath on my ear, sending another wave of Goosebumps making me get even wetter.

"I… I feel different. Like there's some moisture between my legs." I explained, seriously worried.

Jason looked me in the eye and smirked at my worried expression.

"Let me check it out." he chuckled as he pulled my underwear down. The heat from my center met the cool air. His head was down there and he then looked up at me with a smile on my face.

"You're wet for me." he grinned.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"Seriously Indi? You're twenty and you don't know this?" I didn't know what I could say. Was I suppose to know it?

Jason noticed my pause and informed softly,

"Your body is turned on and it's making some natural lubricant so everything'll go in smooth." I nodded, and Jason dipped his head back in-between my legs.

"Jay, what are y-" I quickly arched my back as I felt someone's tongue swirling around my area.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I exclaimed in pleasure. He kept nipping and sucking on my clit, making me moan and buckle my hips. He flicked his tongue against my clit making my body shutter.

"Jay I…ah… I… oh… I can't t-take it… I'm…" I felt a release coming but he stopped just before I could. I buckled my hips, searching for some release, but not finding any. I brought my hands down to touch my clit myself for friction, but he quickly pinned them back down.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching." Jason smirked and I whimpered. I was surprised the sound came out of my mouth and so was Jason.

"Did you just whimper?" he inquired with a laugh. I didn't want to answer truthfully. I never whimpered because it made me seem so weak.

"You're so cute my Linda Bajita." he smirked, then kissed me again. I could taste my juices on him. It didn't taste bad. It was different though.

All of this was so new to me. Feeling weak, and being okay with it, letting myself be dominated by someone and not feeling like I had been defeated. It felt wonderful.

Jason released his mouth from mine and I felt his hand trailing down my body and he reached where my clit was. However, he didn't touch it. He touch everything around it though, and he smiled at me, enjoying being a tease. I then felt him dip a finger in me. It felt weird. Very, _very_ weird. But not bad. I had never put anything up there before, not even a tampon, so this was all new for me.

I winced as his finger pushed deeper, but I tried to relax. Jason noticed the pained look on my face, and kissed me again, keeping his finger inside of me.

He started to move his finger back and forth, and then added a second soon after followed by a third.

I moaned, and his lips left mine to suck on my left breast. I could feel him stretching me. Preparing me for something much bigger.

I was coming close to my orgasm again, and I was just about to release when he pulled out again, still with a cunning smirk on his face.

"Jason, please." I panted, but he shook his head.

"I promise I'll let you have bliss soon, but I'm not done playing with you yet." he grinned as he pulled out his knife.

I didn't like seeing him with a weapon, and my immediate thought was that I was going to die.

He laughed at my terrified face and placed the knife down.

"Scared you, didn't I?" he smirked, then pulled out some handcuffs. "But we could probably make use of these. You wouldn't mind being handcuffed, would you?" I had to drawl the line there. I knew most women thought that handcuffs were hot and kinky, but even though I was being submissive, wouldn't mean I'd kick his ass if he tried anything that wasn't okay with.

"No. No. No. No. Please, no handcuffs." I sighed. Jason noticed the slight fear I had on my face, and tossed them to the side and tackled me.

"Mind if I'm on top?" he questioned with a grin, and I shook my head. He then tore his shirt of and had his pants and underwear off in less then a second.

I looked at his penis and my eyes widened. It was so _big _and _thick. _Terror entered my mind. I knew that Jason helped loosen my up when he fingered me, but his fingers weren't as long or as thick then his penis.

"Jason." I whispered.

"Yes?" he answered back as he started to line himself up with my hole.

"Please be… gentle with me. Please?" I wasn't used to asking people that. Jason nodded his head and smiled.

"Indira, you know that I love you, and I don't want to hurt you much, but for the first time for girls it…"

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "But… but I think I'm ready." he grinned, kissed me on the forehead, and then gently caressed my face. I loved him. Most definitely I loved him. Even though we spent hours doing random stuff like playing chess games and sparring, we still loved each other. I was always just to afraid, of him and the concept, to tell him.

His hand then came down to hold my shoulder, and he slowly started to slide in. I could immediately tell the difference between his fingers and his penis. His penis was hot, hoard, and huge.

Jason continued to press into me, but then stopped when he reached my barrier.

"Are you ready for me to take away your girl hood?" he questioned. I nodded my head, unable to answer verbally because of how frightened I was. This was my first time after all.

He quickly locked lips with me and then slammed into me. Intense pain ran out my body and my screams were muffled by Jason's mouth. He rubbed my back lovingly as he kept himself inside of me, and tears started to streak my face. Jason stopped kissing my lips and started to kiss at my tears. I muttered,

"I shouldn't've. I shouldn't've. This hurts so much. Jay, I shouldn't've. I'm so scared. I'm not used to any of this." Jason hugged me tightly and whispered,

"Indira, what your feeling is natural. Its alright. The hard part is over now. Now I just want to pleasure you." Jason smiled encouraging, and I couldn't help but smile back.

He slowly pulled almost his entire penis out of me, but he then slowly slid it back in. It was a good pace, and the pain eventually started to subside and I moaned. I was starting to feel so good, but I wanted more. I felt like I _needed_ more. He continued with his lovingly slow pace. Out… in… out… in…out…in…

"J-Jay… Jason? P-please go faster." I pleaded. He looked down at me and grinned.

"It will be my pleasure." he smirked then started to speed up. Out.. in.. out.. in.. out.. In..

I moaned loudly , feeling him hit something good. I wanted him to speed it up more.

"Please… f-faster." I said while heavily breathing. Jason gladly obliged and my toes started to curl his cock was slamming into me hard and fast, making the bed shake.

"Ohhhhhhh." I moaned loudly as he continued to work into me. Out. In. out. In. out. In.

Jason took my moaning as a sign to go even faster, which I didn't know he could do. He lifted my one leg up and really dug into me at his rapid pace. .

I could hear Jason growling softly as I moaned. The bed was shaking so much I was afraid it was going to break.

"J-Jason! Ah! Righ-right there. Oh! Ooh! Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHH! AH! Jason I'm coming!" I shrieked and all that stored energy he didn't let me release, burst out. I felt like I was at peace and little black dots flashed before my eyes, and I still felt amazing.

Jason had his orgasm not long after I did, and he slowly pulled out of me, making me feel empty. Jason then curled up next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Linda Bajita." he murmured. "I love you." I cuddled with him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you more." I smirked. I could feel Jason's hand on my butt, squeezing it.

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired. I wrapped my one arm around his shoulder and the other one gripped his penis gently.

"I'm sure." I answered with a smile. I could feel him starting to get hard again.

Jason pinned me on the bed and stated,

"You can play with my toy later. Right now, I want to play with your toys." I then felt him starting to squeeze my chest, making me arch my back in pleasure.

And so we did it for the second time and it felt just as good as the first… maybe even better.


End file.
